


He Got Buns, Hun

by angelofthequeers



Series: Oneshots [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Worship, Butts, Cockblock Sam, Crack, Dean is a Little Shit, Dean just really loves Cas' butt okay, Fluff, Human Castiel, I'm not even kidding, Kissing, Like who wouldn't, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sam Is So Done, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Smut, The word 'ass' is mentioned a lot, like a lot, no gadreel, no mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: Dean worships Castiel's ass. That's literally all there is to it. What else is a guy to do when their boyfriend has the sexiest ass in the universe?I just needed an excuse to write porn okay





	He Got Buns, Hun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts), [JO Lee (1337nik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> This is what happens when friends talk about butts XD

There were a lot of things that Dean didn’t know. He didn’t know the finer intricacies of law or lore like Sam, ex-student and master researcher. He couldn’t even begin to have a clue about bees or the mysteries of the universe like Castiel, ex-angel of the Lord. However, there was one undisputed fact that he knew for sure: Cas had the best fucking ass this side of the universe.

It wasn’t like Dean made this little fact a secret. If he was sitting in the library and Cas just happened to walk by, there was nothing stopping him from reaching out and giving that butt a firm squeeze. The fact that it made Cas jump and give him that not-really-annoyed scowl with the fond eyes was just a bonus. And if Dean just happened to be passing through the main room at the exact same time that Cas got back from his morning runs with Sam, well, how was he supposed to stop himself from singing hymns about that glorious ass in those tight running pants?

So in conclusion, Dean was very much enraptured with Cas’ ass. He was utterly gone on the man the ass belonged to, yes, but said ass was an extremely sweet perk. An _asset_ , if one would be willing to stoop to such levels of punning. The last time Dean had said that, however, Cas had made it clear in no uncertain terms that that joke would forever be off-limits. Said terms involved not allowing Dean to touch him for the whole day while he walked around in the tightest pair of jeans he owned and found many more reasons than should be legal to bend over and display that sweet butt. And of course, touching himself to make things even a little easier had been out of the question. By the time Cas finally gave in and pinned him to the bed, Dean was so on edge that he’d come before Cas could even get two good strokes in.

The point was, Cas had a divine ass and Dean had to touch it every chance he got.

“Really, Dean?” Cas said in amusement when Dean cornered him in the kitchen after he washed his breakfast plate. He still hadn’t changed out of his running clothes, so his wondrous butt was on display in all its tightly clothed glory, and Dean wanted nothing more than to bend him over the counter and eat him the fuck out.

“Not my fault you’re so fucking hot,” Dean smirked, reaching around to grab handfuls of that heavenly ass as he pressed his mouth to Cas’. With a pleased hum, Cas returned the kiss, tongue swiping across the seam of Dean’s lips and arms wrapping around Dean’s neck.

“Me? Or my butt?” Cas said with a pout when they parted for air. Something warm blossomed in Dean’s chest.

“You do have the hottest ass,” he said, squeezing the mounds in his hands. Cas shuddered in his arms. “But that’s got nothing on you. You’re so unfairly gorgeous – and no, that’s not ‘cause Jimmy was attractive. You’re the sexiest guy around and that’s all you, sweetheart.”

Cas shuddered again and melted against him when he squeezed Cas’ ass again. Dean laughed.

“So, how close am I?” he said, kissing along Cas’ jaw. Cas’ breath hitched.

“You’re nearly there,” he said breathlessly, tipping his head back so that Dean could nip down his throat. He moaned softly when Dean latched onto his weak spot – his pulse point – and bit, sucking what would be a glorious and unconcealable bruise into the skin. Okay, so Dean also had a thing about marking his angel up. Sue him. What else would one do when the most beautiful ex-angel in the universe was theirs?

Knowing that victory was within his reach, Dean leaned in to nibble at Cas’ earlobe for a moment, then he whispered, “You got no idea how much I need you, sunshine. Not just your body or your ass but _you_.”

Cas inhaled sharply in his ear. When he pulled back, Dean grinned triumphantly at the ex-angel’s lust-blown eyes, black swiftly drowning out the bright blue. He then started to plot out how exactly he could have Cas bent over this bench and writhing on his fingers in the next five minutes, followed by his sizeable cock (not to brag, of course, but he was proudly well-endowed). Of course, when one has a cockblocking moose for a brother, things don’t go exactly to plan.

“Gross!” Sam complained. Dean pulled back, while Cas turned his ‘fuck the shit out of me’ eyes on Sam and actually growled like a dog.

“Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?” Dean said, massaging Cas’ ass. Cas groaned, while Sam shot him a bitchface.

“Well, do that something where I don’t have to see it!” Sam said, crossing over to dump his bowl in the sink. He probably had some of his healthy cardboard cereal shit that Dean wouldn’t eat even if it was the last thing on earth and he was starving. “There’s such a thing as consideration, you know.”

“There’s also such a thing as me getting to play with this sweet work of art,” Dean said, slapping Cas on the ass. Cas actually whimpered at that and ground against Dean. Considering that Dean had a sinfully hot ex-angel pressed up against him, it was natural that his cock would be more than a little interested. So when Cas rubbed that sinfully hot body against him, well, it was hardly his fault if his cock decided to perk up a little more.

“Well, we can’t all get what we want, can we?” Sam said shortly. “And dude, don’t pop a boner when I’m in the room!”

“Don’t look at my boner, then,” Dean retorted. “You jealous that you’re not getting this sweet ass?”

“I think I’ll pass, thanks,” Sam said, wrinkling his nose.

“Dean, if you don’t take me to bed and put that boner in my sweet ass within the next ten minutes, you won’t get to touch this sweet ass for the rest of the day,” Cas growled. Dean grinned and tightened his grip on said ass, then pulled. Cas got the message and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, clinging to him like an octopus. This wasn’t exactly doing wonders for Dean’s boner situation, but it did have the effect of making the cockblocking moose look like he wanted to hurl.

“You heard the man,” Dean said smugly. “If you need me, I’ll be worshipping this ass right here.”

“I hate you guys!” Sam shouted after them as Dean carried Cas out of the kitchen and in the direction of the bedroom.

“Now that I’ve got you alone,” Dean said when they were in the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him, “I plan on making you scream.”

He dumped the ex-angel on the bed – carefully, of course. He _was_ a gentleman, and a horny gentleman at that.

“That doesn’t sound very fair to Sam,” Cas said in amusement, kicking his shoes off. He then sat up to peel off his socks and then take his T-shirt off. From past experience, they’d learned that not getting shirts off first tended to result in a tangled mess and Cas laughing so hard that he destroyed the mood.

“Well, Sam’s just gonna have to deal with it,” Dean said as he tossed his shirt aside and pulled his boxers down. His cock slapped against his stomach obscenely, leaking a pearl of precome at the sight of Cas lifting his hips to pull his pants and boxer briefs down. He’d had firsthand experience with the way Cas could move his hips and yep, shutting that train of thought off right now before he came without even getting his cock in that marvellous butt. “Turn over, baby.”

Cas’ face lit up with delight and he hurried to turn over. They didn’t often fuck in this position, because Cas was a sappy son of a bitch who liked to see Dean’s face, but turning over like this meant that a rimming was in order. And boy, did Cas love to be eaten out.

“Hurry up, Dean,” Cas complained. Dean chuckled.

“Patience, Cas.”

“You did this to me.” Cas looked over his shoulder, lust-blown eyes boring into Dean’s. “I’m aroused and all I can think about is getting your cock inside me. So you can come and fix this problem.”

“Oh, so you don’t want my tongue in there?” Dean said, crawling up the bed and settling himself between Cas’ legs. “My mistake. I just really love that amazing ass, you see, and I wanted to see if it tasted as good as it looks.”

Cas let out a long whine of frustration and thumped his face into the pillow. Because Dean was such a great guy and loved his angel very much, he decided to show some mercy.

“Get the lube, baby.”

Cas scrambled for the bedside table, cursing when he nearly dropped the lube, but Dean soon had the bottle of Astroglide in his hand and dropped it next to him on the bed for easy access.

“You want me to spank you a bit?” Dean said, massaging Cas’ ass cheeks. “Get you all nice and red for me?”

“I just want you in me right now,” Cas groaned into the pillow. Dean grinned as he spread Cas’ cheeks to reveal that small, pink, furled hole. Cas would’ve cleaned himself this morning before his run, anticipating that Dean would jump his bones as soon as he got back, so at least Dean didn’t have to worry about the ickiness of sticking his tongue up this particular orifice.

“I can do that, sweetheart.”

With that, Dean bent down and started nipping the skin around Cas’ hole. Cas cried out into the pillow, rutting his hips against the bed, so Dean lightly swatted his ass. He couldn’t have Cas coming before he got the chance to fuck the angel, could he?

“Deeeeeeeeaaaan,” Cas whined, thumping the pillow with his fist. “ _Please_.”

It was only the fact that Dean’s cock was unusually eager today that spared Cas from further teasing. Pulling back a bit to spread Cas’ cheeks some more, Dean then dove in and feasted, plunging his tongue deep inside Cas. Cas let out a choked cry and thrust back against Dean’s face.

“ _Dean_!” he exclaimed. Dean continued to eat Cas out, licking and spearing his tongue in Cas while the ex-angel attempted to suffocate himself in the pillow he was clutching. A particularly painful ache in his groin made Dean regretfully pull away, though not after one last lick. He fumbled for the lube, clumsily coating his fingers, and then he replaced his tongue with two of those fingers.

“So tight,” Dean said in an almost awestruck voice, scissoring his fingers. “You’re fucking amazing, Cas. You and your ass. Holy shit, I’m the luckiest guy alive.”

The only reply he got was a muffled, garbled moan. He took a few more minutes to open up Cas, finally stopping when he had Cas writhing on four fingers and demanding his cock immediately. Well, who was he to deny his angel anything?

“C’mon, sweetheart, turn over,” Dean said, lubing himself up. Cas obeyed, eyes unfocused as he stared up at Dean, and Dean suddenly found himself rooted to the spot. With his messy black hair, glazed blue eyes, and parted, plump pink lips, Castiel was the most beautiful thing in the world and Dean was helplessly, utterly in love with him.

“Dean?” Cas said, squinting. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Dean murmured, running his hands down Cas’ chest. Cas shivered violently when Dean thumbed his nipples, rolling the pink nubs under his fingers, then trailed his hands down Cas’ belly and over his glorious hipbones. If Dean had to choose any physical feature other than Cas’ butt, it would most definitely be these freaking hipbones. “You’re just so gorgeous, is all.”

Cas inhaled sharply when Dean caressed his inner thighs, fingers inching close to his dick but not touching. He whined in frustration, clearly keen to get things on the road, but Dean was transfixed by the ex-angel laid out before him, still brushing his fingers over Cas’ inner thighs.

“ _Dean_!”

In the blink of an eye, Dean found himself on his back with Cas straddling his hips, a wild look in his eyes.

“Holy shit,” Dean forced out as Cas reached behind himself to grasp Dean’s cock, fit it to his entrance, then sank down, spearing himself on Dean’s cock. With a strangled gasp, Dean’s hands flew out to dig into Cas’ ass as Cas rested snugly against him, groaning happily.

“Oh, _Dean_ ,” he said, grinding his hips to find the right angle. He gasped after a moment and then rose up, Dean’s hands still firmly gripping that muscled ass, and slammed himself down.

“ _Fuck_ –!” Dean choked out as Cas set a fast and furious pace, clearly not keen on drawing things out. Though the feeling of Cas’ tight, velvety walls around his cock was unreal with each thrust, it was the feeling of Cas’ ass muscles rippling under his fingers that was really setting him off, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut with a long moan to try and stop himself from coming so soon. There was no way he was going to last but he didn’t want it to be over after two seconds.

“Eyes open, Dean,” Cas’ hoarse voice ordered. Dean whimpered but obeyed, forcing his eyes open only to take in the sight of Cas looking absolutely fucking debauched. One hand was fisting his own hair and tugging, while the other rested on Dean’s chest, nails digging into the skin just above his left pec.

“Jesus Christ, Cas, you’re so fucking perfect,” Dean rasped as Cas fucked himself hard on Dean’s cock. Cas just whined, biting his lip; a tell-tale sign that he was getting close. Though he was reluctant to stop touching Cas’ divine ass in any way, Dean made himself drag one hand away to wrap around Cas’ cock and start stroking. The result was immediate: Cas cried out and his rhythm faltered.

“Dean!” he shouted, grinding furiously on Dean’s cock to rub it against his prostate. “Oh my – Dean, ah, right there, _oh_ –”

“ _Cas_ –” Dean’s hand flew over Cas’ cock while his other one gripped Cas’ ass so hard that he was sure to leave marks. “Cas – oh god – right _there_ – fuck, so gorgeous – fuck, fuck, _ah_ –”

One more stroke and Cas was coming over Dean’s hand and belly, throwing his head back to cry out at the ceiling. With his walls clenching so deliciously around Dean, it only took a few more thrusts for Dean to come as well, hips rising off the bed and thrusting deep into Cas as he emptied himself inside his angel. Throughout it all, he still kept his grip on Cas’ firm ass with his one hand, despite his ringing ears and the black spots dancing in his vision as heat coursed through his body.

Panting, Cas collapsed on top of Dean, who cradled him close with one hand in his hair and the other still on his butt. Dean’s ears were still ringing as he stared at the ceiling in a daze, idly stroking the hair of the ex-angel on top of him in an exhausted heap.

“Alright, c’mon,” Dean said, gently prying Cas off him so he could clean up the come smeared between them and leaking out of Cas’ perfect ass. It took a few minutes of him fumbling and Cas making sounds of complaint but finally, they were clean enough that cuddling (oh god, _cuddling_ ) wouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas slurred, nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s neck. “You and your dick.”

“Well, I love you and your ass, sweetheart,” Dean said with a grin. As he continued to card his fingers through Cas’ hair with one hand and palm Cas’ ass with the other, he marvelled at how easy it had become to say _that_ word to Cas, to the point where it was almost second-nature now. Years of dancing around each other and dying multiple times would do that, he supposed.

“Mmm.” Cas purred and nestled in even further, rubbing his cheek against Dean’s skin. “I love your smell.”

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, just revelling in the feeling and smell of holding Cas close.

“Hey, you do know I love _you_ , right?” he said. “I mean, as gorgeous as you are and as amazing as your ass is –” he ran his hand over Cas’ butt, “– it’s you that drives me crazy. Your ass is just a bonus.”

“Yes, Dean, I know.” Cas reached up blindly and started to stroke Dean’s cheek. “You show me that you love me every single day. Especially when you’re fucking me so hard that I can’t remember my own name.”

Dean snorted. Though he still had that semi-formal way of speaking that had become _his_ , Cas had become far more human since turning up on the bunker’s doorstep with his grace gone and angels wanting a piece of his ass. Now it wasn’t uncommon to hear Cas drop a curse word here and there, though he hadn’t quite fallen to Sam and Dean’s level.

“So long as you know that. But I gotta say, I’ve never seen an ass as perfect as yours.” Dean squeezed gently, making Cas twitch and laugh. “Seriously, I could write a whole fucking Bible about it.”

“The gospel of the angel Castiel’s posterior,” Cas said dryly. “Directly following the Winchester gospels.”

“Fuck you, I told you never to mention those,” Dean said, playfully swatting Cas on the ass. Though it had taken months, Cas was now comfortable enough with his loss to joke about his former angelhood, though mentioning it anywhere near seriously would make him go quiet and get that sad look in his eye that killed Dean to see. It seemed he took after the Winchesters in dealing with shit by either making sarcastic jokes or repressing his feelings.

“We need to get up,” Cas said after a few minutes.

“Nope. I’m keeping you here forever,” Dean replied. He scratched at that little secret spot behind Cas’ ear, making the ex-angel hum and slump against him.

“I – I promised Sam that I would translate an old Aramaic text for him,” Cas protested weakly as Dean kneaded his ass and kept scratching behind his ear. “And you – Dean, stop that – you need to –”

“Yeah?” Dean smirked. The hand on Cas’ ass travelled to his hole, still loose and puffy and slick with the lube and come that Dean hadn’t gotten in his speedy clean. “What do I need to do?”

“You need to – Dean, I can’t – ah, stop –” Cas shuddered and pressed back into Dean’s hand before he could stop himself. Dean wasn’t concerned about breaching Cas’ consent; the difference between a playful no and a retraction of consent had been made very clear to him a few nights after he first started sleeping with Cas and if he even suspected that the ex-angel was uncomfortable, everything would immediately grind to a halt. They’d both agreed that these playful denials fell well within their range of consent.

“You don’t want that, do you?” Dean said smugly, pushing three fingers inside. Cas gasped and rocked back on his fingers, his cock starting to spring to life against Dean’s hip. “You want me to fill you up again, don’t you? Want me to ride that perfect ass of yours until you can’t walk straight.”

Cas just whimpered. Dean triumphantly rolled over so that he was on top of Cas, then guided himself to Cas’ hole and pushed back in easily, his half-hard cock aided by the come and lube still inside Cas. It didn’t take long for him to be fully hard, nestled against Cas’ hips with Cas’ legs wrapped around his waist and those lidded blue eyes looking up at him hazily.

“You don’t want to translate some old text in some old dead language,” Dean continued, not even pulling out of Cas. His thrusting was more of a gentle grinding against Cas’ prostate that had the ex-angel squirming and gasping, head tipped back against the pillow.

“Dean – this is _cheating_ –” Cas panted, hips writhing underneath Dean’s. He whined loudly when Dean struck his prostate again, looping his arms under Dean’s so that he could dig his nails into Dean’s shoulder blades.

“I can’t help that you love my cock so much,” Dean said, still grinding against Cas’ ass. “And I can’t help that your ass is absolutely fucking amazing.”

Moaning, Cas brought one hand up to cup Dean’s head and pull him down for a lazy but fierce kiss. It was a few minutes before Dean reached down to grasp Cas’ cock and stroke, and when Cas came this time, it was with a soft gasp as he seized up. Dean just grunted as he spilled inside Cas, then used the last of his energy to roll off Cas and collapse onto the bed next to him.

“Well, looks like that translation’s outta the question,” Dean said, turning his head to grin mischievously at Cas. Cas tried to glare at him but the ex-angel looked way too fucked-out to look anything but blissful.

“When Sam starts to scold me for being too busy with sex to help him, I’ll make sure to blame you,” Cas said, raising an eyebrow. Dean just chuckled and shuffled over so that he could scoop Cas back up.

“Alright, I’ll behave,” he said. Before he could stop himself, he reached down and squeezed Cas’ delectable ass hard, grinning when Cas jumped. “Mostly.”


End file.
